Suze goes to Hogwarts
by high.on.tomatoes
Summary: the mediatorxharrypotter. Susannah Simon finds out she has a brother in England and that she's a WITCH! Suze is feeling nervous but with Harry by her side what can go wrong?
1. Chapter 1

Discalimer to J.K Rowlin and meg cabbot

I woke up to the sound of a tapping on my bay window. 'URGH! SHUT UP!' the sound continued. 'Be quieeeet!' I moaned. Still not stopping. I gave up, lifted my comforter off of my head and saw a beautiful black owl with purple streaks and a strong beak pecking at my window. Confused, I let it in and the owl swooped in and landed on my desk with a thud; it stuck its foot out and I noticed a thick, yellow piece of parchment (?) stuck to it. I unrolled it and read.

Ms Simon

The biggest room,

Pine crest

Carmel,

California

HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZADRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, first class, Grand sorc, Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, international confed. of wizards)

Dear Ms Simon,

We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You may or may have not been told but you are and adopted witch with a twin brother in England called Harry Potter. We are writing to inform you that you have been invited to join Harry in Hogwarts and we also know about your shifter ability and wish to help.

Furthermore, we would like you to join your brother in London to reach 4 pivot drive in little Whinging and stay there for the remaining 3 days before you go off to the Weasleys. I assure there is nothing to worry about and enclosed is a list of uniform and equipment.

Yours Sincerely,

Professor McGonagall

Deputy Head

**Uniform**

3 sets of plain, work robes (black)

One plain pointed hat(black) for day wear

1 pair of protective gloves (dragon Hive)

1 winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)

**Course Books**

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginners Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllidor Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where To Find Them by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble

Other Equipment

1 Wand

1 Cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set of glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set of brass scales

Students may also bring an Owl OR a Cat OR a Toad.

My first reaction was NO WAY! DOPEY IM GONNA KILL YOU! My second reaction was what fresh hell? Mugwump? Cauldron? Witch? Per-lease. But I decided to go with my third. 'MUUUUUUUM!' then I zoomed down the stairs and shoved the parchment in her face. 'Whats this' she asked puzzled.

'Why don't you read it and find out?' I snapped. As she read it she became paler and paler until all the blood drained from her face. I didn't scream in shock when I read it. Huh. Chicken. 'Well? 'I hissed

'OH! SUZIE!' she sobbed

'Well? Spit it out!' I demanded. Then after calming down she explained

'A man with a long white beard knocked on our door and politely asked us if we could look after the child in his arms. I immediately said yes and he explained to me that no harm should come to you because when you grow up you would be important in the final battle. After that peculiar episode we, your father and I, raised you as our own and loved you to bits!'

I immediately softened and hugged my mother then I noticed the whole table were sitting with their mouths catching flies. ' a shifter?' she asked. UH OH!

A/N review please!


	2. AWKWARD!

Disclaimer to JK Rowlin and Meg cabot.

Booklover450: i just put together 2 of the most awesome books in the world and thought of a storyline

LadyWolfGrace: i should've but i i was too caught up in the writing!

AWKWARD!

'Errm you see,erm, I erm, cantalktoghost' I mumbled.

'Alright Jake you hold her down while I get some rope, David call the loony bin coz she's high.' Gee thanks Dopey. No seriously thanks.

'It's true' David whispered.

'Huh?' Jake asked.

'It's all true. She spoke to mum once.' He replied. The whole table fell silent and I took it as my cue to leave.

….

I started packing my clothes and belongings. DAMN! They make suitcases too small for my liking! I mean do people not know how many shoes a girl owns, obviously they did their research on Bing, not Google. After a few minutes of intense concentration I came to the conclusion of coming back for winter and emptied half of my suitcase. Ahhh much better now!

I then noticed my mum in the hallway before she came in and started helping me pack. We packed in silence, a comfortable silence. She spoke as we finished zipping up our bags.

'Your flight leaves this evening. You have five hours.' She whispered.

'I'll miss you mum. I'll be back before you know it' I smiled and proceeded to give her a mammoth hug. I'll miss everyone, that's for sure.

…

I walked across the neat, freshly mown grass and knocked on the door hoping this was the right address. Suddenly, the door was wrenched open by a pudgy, blonde boy who thought it was acceptable to leer at someone with a higher IQ I would've socked him one but I doubt his parents would be impressed.

'Is Harry in?' I asked in a polite tone.

'What dya want him for' I hope for his sake he's smarter than he looks. However I then noticed a skinny boy my age with the same green eyes race down the stairs.

'Are you Susannah?' he enquired

'Yes but please call me Suze, and I'm guessing you must be Harry?' I enquired.

'Well come on in' he smiled. I went in and saw the interior of the house was spotless and decorated in mostly floral patters and a lot of beige.

'Let me take this for you' Harry said as he reached towards the suitcase.

'Thanks' then another voice cut in.

'Boy! Who's there?' which proceeded with an enormous, fat (sorry to be blunt) man with beady eyes walking- or should I say waddling- in. He was followed by a skinny woman with a horse like face and an abnormally, large neck.

'Who are you?' oh how nice.

'The names Suze' I began

'and she will be staying with us for a few days' Harry cut in and without further ado bean up the stairs. WKWARD! So I being left in an uncomfortable understatement of the year) situation did what any person would do, I ran up the stairs.

'They're not the nicest people in the world' Harry smiled nervously.

'No kidding' I muttered then smiled with satisfaction whilst he laughed.

'So you're my sister' Harry said

'The one and only' I replied. I went and sat on the extra bed and patted the space next to me which he then occupied. 'So big bro, how has life been treating you?' I enquired

'Like hell' he muttered.

'Ah yes, I see'

'See what?'

'You have been treated like an unflushable toilet too.'

And then we began chatting away as if we had known each other for years instead of minutes.

'BOY! We're going out fend for yourselves' came a rather shrill voice. I raised my eyebrows and Harry raised them back. It was then I realised a rather interesting scar on his forehead. I gently brushed his fringe out of the way and then looked at the scar.

'Cool!' I drawled.

'Glad you think so' he chuckled

A/N who should i make fall in love with suze?


	3. here i go!

Disclaimer to J.K Rowling and Meg Cabot

Booklover: your wish is my command

'Suuuuze! Suuuuze! Wake up we've got to go!' a voice yelled. GAH! Pathetic

Imbeciles, I'm snoozing cant you see?

'There's only ten minutes left!' WHAAAAT! I jumped out of bed and hurtled into the bathroom, knocking aside a protesting Dudley. Boys. What do they know? I then brushed my teeth and had a shower in the space of three minutes and raced back into the room when I saw Harry still in his pyjamas.

'Why are you not dressed?' I asked confused.

'Because we have an hour left' he smirked.

'WHAAAAAAAAAAT?!' I shrieked and started battering him with my pillow.

'Okay, okay I'm sorry!' he spluttered.

'You better be!' I grinned

…

We had reached the Weasley's burrow and everyone looked at me puzzled.

'Who are you?' asked one of the ginger boys, who looked mine and Harry's age.

'Hey, I'm Suze Simon Potter and I'm Harry's twin sister' I smiled

'Huh?' a girl said. So I proceeded to tell them everything starting with Heather to the finish. 'And so here I am!' I finished. I looked nervously around the room when Ron (everyone had introduced themselves) said 'cool.'

OMG! Why is the Wizarding world so weird? We had to step in the freaking' fireplace (God knows what the ash is doing to my clothes!) and travel by 'floo powder' to 'Diagon alley' What fresh hell? So first we went to the wizard bank called Gringotts and do you know what? No you don't but I'm gonna tell you anyway. It's owned by GOBLINS! Seriously and I thought I had seen it all in New York. I mean have you ever seen a fat man opera singing while doing ballet in a pink tutu? No? I didn't think so.

Moving on, when I saw the gold in my erm hole? Yeah, my eyes popped out. Seriously, I didn't even work for this stuff, I wonder if magical folk sell designer? Next we bought my robes. And let me tell you in advance, they were HIDEOUS! And came with appalling pointy hats. Harry seeing my face laughed and then turned it into a hasty cough after receiving a glare form yours truly. Though I guess I could hitch the skirt up, avoid wearing the ridonkulus hat and leave the tie, I'd look presentable. I mean I did get a few wolf whistles when I stepped into Diagon Alley. Though I can't day Harry was all that pleased and thought it was his duty to glare at anyone who looked in my direction.

I wondered what was wrong since my outfit consisted of short denim shorts, halter top, straightened my hair and finished the look with a heart necklace. He was one to talk though since everyone kept looking at his forehead. I asked Harry if the wizard world had forehead fetish and the Weasley family doubled up in laughter. 'No it's just his scar' Hermione sighed. Oh right, I felt stupid as I recalled the story about the oh-so-sacred scar.

So far I had bought my books, robes, equipment and all I had left was my wand. We went to this place called Ollivander's and out came a creepy guy. 'Aaaah! Ms Potter, I had wondered when I would be seeing you' creepy much?

So anyway I kept trying wands and literally did as much damage to the shop as my ghost hunting activities. Finally I held a wand and this glow filled me up.

'I see. Eleven inches, willow, made from onyx feathers and phoenix tears. A very powerful wand indeed'

After dinner everyone went up to bed. I finally woke up at the right time and changed into a black miniskirt, white blouse, black Chanel stilettos and curled my hair. I did all this while everyone else rushed around doing last minute things and eating breakfast. Another thing was to get onto platform 9 ¾ you have to run into a wall. Well I can see why that's unnoticeable. I mean everyone runs into walls everyday don't they. So after this rather embarrassing episode I stepped into a red, gleaming train and took a deep breath. Here I go! Suze is off to Hogwarts.

A/N review please!


	4. well

Disclaimer to the fabulous J.K Rowling and Meg Cabot

I looked around in the train and spotted someone with familiar brown hair and icy blue eyes (A/N guess who) I told Harry to go on ahead 'EEEEEEK! PAUL!' I shrieked and then lunged at him and gave him a massive bear hug. He was startled at first then regained his usual smirk.

'Nice to se you too Suzie.' He smiled. OMG! Paul smiled! Has hell frozen over?

'What are you doing here?' I asked

'Well a mental owl came pecking at my window which now needs double glazing and-'I cut him off 'with it came a freaky letter to Hogwarts' I finished.

'Yeah!' he laughed.

'Wanna join us in our compartment?' I asked.

'My, my Suzie your keen aren't you, and who's our?' he replied. I rolled my eyes.

'Me, my twin brother and a few friends' I smiled innocently

'Twin?' he asked confused.

'Mmm hmm. So if you hurt me he'll kick your cute little shifter butt.' I said casually.

'Cute shifter butt?' he smirked. I once again did my famous eye roll.

'Come on Paul' I said

Now you're probably wondering why on Earth I was being friendly with Satan's kin. Well, you see once he realised he wasn't insanely in love with me anymore we became friends and weirdly he is a pretty good one.

Once we were in our compartment I introduced everyone and then sat comfortably with my legs on the seat, leaning against Harry whilst listening to my IPod. Suddenly, a boy with hair so blonde and greasy came in, his face plastered in an evil smirk.

'Hello Potter, still with your sad bunch of friends I see.' He sneered.

'Shut up Malfoy' Harry spat and I could see both eyes filled with hatred.

'Whoa1 intense dude' I whispered but of course they heard. The greasy boy turned to look at me. 'Well look who we have here?' he asked. I stood up and offered him my hand.' I'm Suze. Suze Simon, nice to meet you.' I said.

'Draco Malfoy, and the pleasure is all mine, I assure you.' He then kissed my knuckles. I raised my eyebrows and using my spidy senses I could feel anger and hatred oozing out of everyone like a radiator. 'How would you like to leave these foul, loathsome creatures and sit with me?' I already had a plan in my head.

'Sure' I replied. Then when we were out of our compartment I swung him over his head and he landed on his back groaning. I bent down till my lips were hovering over his face and whispered. 'You're the foul and loathsome one bud.' And when I stood up I saw everyone staring FYI the WHOLE train! I wiggled my fingers at everyone 'Ciao!' I smiled.

When I went back inside I saw Harry, Ron, Hermione staring at me with their mouths gaping. Paul was the only one smirking, no change there then. 'SUZE! I LOVE YOU!' Harry yelled and gave me a massive hug. 'I love you too.' I laughed and I felt a rush of affection for him.

…..

I felt sooo AWKWARD! I was the oldest person standing in a group full of eleven to twelve year olds.

'SMITH, HARROLD' 'HUFFLEPUFF'

'ZAMBINI, JAKE' 'SLYTHERYIN'

'POTTER, SUSANNAH' well it was my turn! Whoopdedoo! I sauntered confidently over to the chair and pretended that the awful hat wasn't killing my hair.

'So, a powerful shifter and a heart of gold but also sly and sneaky… what should we do with you' the decaying hat asked.

'Well here's a thought, DECIDE already!' I said in my head and the hat laughed.

'GRYFFINDOR!' it boomed whilst the Gryffindor table erupted into applause hushing the murmurings I failed to notice before. I went to sit down next to Paul (I know I thought he'd be in Slytherin too!) and the sorting continued. After a while the headmaster stood up and said ' I would like to invite back Ms Susannah Simon Potter and Mr Paul Slater to teach you more about what the are and do.' I groaned inwardly and went back up the stairs I came down from. Then Paul started our speech.

'We are shifters and we communicate with the world of the dead. We have many powers that come in helpful and can travel to Shadowland which is where the exorcised ghosts go' huh. So like Paul to show off. I decided to take over.

'Now a mediator is just a person who can communicate with a ghost, say if a ghost came up to them and asked for help they'd help them and the ghost would move on to wherever ghosts are supposed to go. Now as Paul said before we have other powers but we use them for good.' I gave Paul a stern look. 'Isn't that right Paul' Paul looked sheepish kind of like a schoolboy caught with his hand in the cookie jar. 'Any questions?' I asked.

A girl put her hand up 'What are your other powers?' she asked. I felt like this was my turn to show off. So, I shifted to that back and started walking the length of the hall back to Paul with all eyes on me. ' we can shift, mind read, make illusions, feel emotions, move objects with 0our mind and so on.' I finished 'Any more questions?' asked Paul smirking.


	5. shocked

DISCLAIMER TO J.K ROWLIN AND MEG CABOT!

Well! They sure did have a lot of questions! Though the food was quite nice. Chicken, fries, and beef you name it and its there. I kind of miss Andy's home cooking but I sure don't miss the sight of the Ackerman clan chewing food with their mouths open! Moving on, I ate as fast as I could and zoomed up to my bedroom before I was bombarded with questions again.

The next morning I was awoken by the pretty sight of tangled bushes that were Hermione and together we went down to potions after breakfast. I was still pretty upset about the uniform but I doubt I could do anything about it. As we reached the dungeons (which were btw the most dark and creepy place I've been in) I came to the sight of Harry scowling at no one in particular. 'Hey, what's up with you?' I asked.

'Oh nothing, just the fact that every boy in the school now has his eye on you.' He shout whispered. Was that it? Because I have seen scarier ghosts than boys. I smiled.

'No need to worry, with you protecting me no boy will come 3 ft near me.' I laughed and pecked his cheek. His face immediately softened and he smiled too.

As we went in I went to sit next to Harry, Ron and Hermione but was stopped.

'Not there Ms Ev- I mean Potter, you will be sitting next to Mr De Silva.' Said a whisper. I turned and saw a man dressed in a long black cloak smiling at me, and then I saw the boy he was pointing at and let me tell you if he were an apple he'd be delicious! He had thick, black hair, chocolate, brown eyes and a pearly white smile. I was a bit peeved about having t move away from my friends but then noticed Paul sitting a table away. So I trudged over to my seat and sat down, still with an annoyed face.

'Let's begin. Turn to page 354 and start making the following sleeping draught.' Said Snape 'None of my students have achieved this and dare I say you will.' He sneered.

I looked over the page and saw that it was fairly simple, Andy had taught me how to cook and this was just like following a recipe. Soon I forgot all about the Latino sitting next to me.

SNAPE POV

I was deeply fascinated by Susannah; she looked exactly like her mother, same chestnut hair, piercing green eye and friendly emotions. As I walked in I saw her kiss Harry on the cheek and I felt anger burning at the pit of my stomach. They looked too much like James and Lilly which reminded me of my bitter betrayal. No, they will have to be kept apart. She went to sit next to him but I stopped her. 'Not there Ms Ev- I mean Potter, you will be sitting next to Mr De Silva.' I said recognising my mistake; she was a Potter not an Evans. Then why did I feel that I needed to protect her from harm? Strange.

'Let's begin. Turn to page 354 and start making the following sleeping draught. No students have achieved this and dare I say you will.' I said. I confess I was trying to test Susannah, trying to see if she really was like her mother and I was surprised she was getting on with it quite well! 'If any student completes this task they will get 50 house points and no homework.' I then saw that everyone had started to work quicker except Ms Evans, who did not look up but concentrate on her own work. Good. In the instructions it said never lose concentration and everyone else except Susannah had failed. 'Bring me your potions with your name on it.' I said. I skipped all the others and went to Susannah's. It was perfect. It was a clear potion with a cloud of bubbles at the top which was the best potion I had seen in all my days of teaching. I smiled at Susannah.

'Well Ms Potter I see that you will receive 50 house points and no homework, which is a detailed essay of the potion you have made including all its properties.' I said. I was glad to see Susannah looked relieved and was beaming.

'Gee, thanks 'fessor S' she smiled. Only she would get away with that. I looked around the class with a deadly glare which screamed a warning but they were too shocked to notice. 'Class is dismissed.' I replied coolly.


	6. SCRAM!

DISCLAIMER TO MEG CABOT AND JK ROWLIN

p.s WHY ARE YOU NOT REVIEWING! Please review. : )

'I say we should get Madam Pomfrey, I mean Snape has OBVIOUSLY been sniffing glue, c'mon when has he ever awarded points to Gryffindor? Suzie is nothing special' Ron exclaimed before grabbed his collar and pushed him against the wall.

'Never, and I mean NEVER call me Suzie.' I spat and was pleased to see he nearly wet himself from the fear. Then I saw Paul laughing his freaking arse off while Harry and Hermione just stared. 'Shut up Paul. Now lets go to lunch, I'm starving!' I said then walked off however, I didn't get far before I was stopped by a ghost 'hello, im Cedric' he said, I noticed he must've been a looker before he died. 'Hey im Suze, how can I help?' I said with a smile. 'Well, you see, I left something in the room of requirement before I, um, died' he smiled sadly.

'Well tell me what it is and I'll go fetch it!' c'mon you can't blame me for being so cheery when I just avoided a metre long piece of homework! Oh and the fact that he was quite appealing didn't hurt! 'It was-'he began but dematerialized before he finished with a weird expression on his face looking behind me. I turned to see what was up and came to the same greasy haired boy I thrashed just a day before. I inwardly groaned, I mean does this boy not GIVE UP! 'What?' I snapped with my hands on my hips.

'You see Suze, I don't take kindly to be embarrassed and I'm afraid I'll have to teach you a lesson' he sneered while the two beefy guys who, looked like they were a French fry short of a happy meal, scowled. Malfoy then proceeded to get his wand out. Oh per-lease! He needed a wand to fight? Hello? All powerful shifter here!

I smirked 'As you wish.' Before he knew it I used my mind control and lifted his wand straight out of his hand and into mine then, before he knew what hit him I cloned myself till there were 10 Suze's surrounding him. To say they looked scared was an understatement, he was practically peeing himself. I started circling him.

'Well Draco, let's play ball.' I smiled before I flew up in the air (all 10 of me) and hurtled at him, landing one centimetre in front of his face 'Scram.' I whispered before he let out a girly shriek and ran for his life followed by his dweebs. 'WAIT!' I called 'you forgot your-'I yelled but it was too late. He forgot his wand; I'll return it at lunch. Smiling to myself I walked down to the main hall and sat next to a fuming Ron, opposite Harry.

'Where were you?' Harry asked crossing his arms. I ignored him.

'Do you know where Draco is?' I replied. Harry narrowed his eyes.

'What for?' he asked in a deadly tone. I held up his wand.

'Need to err, return his property' I said sheepishly whilst Harry raised his eyebrows sky high. Ron forgetting he was angry asked 'Jesus Suze! What did you do to him?' he asked genuinely bewildered. 'Table in front' Hermione sighed. I flashed her a smile 'Thanks.'

It was a while before anyone on the Slytherin Table noticed me when a boy quite handsome in an evil sort of way, leered at me. 'Hey babe, what or shall I say who are you after?' I glared at him.

'Malfoy, Draco Malfoy' hearing his name, Draco snapped his head my way and looked terrified, I kinda felt sorry for him. 'What dya want him for?' the boy asked again. I ignored him and looked at Malfoy smiling warmly. 'Can I have a word?' I asked politely.

Then, him trying to look nonchalant shrugged 'sure' he replied. I then led him out of the hall and waved his wand at him. 'Forget something?' I asked. He grunted a thanks and turned to go but hesitated 'Why didn't you embarrass, me?' he asked confused. I rolled my eyes. 'That would have been evil and I'm not like that' I smiled

'Then why did you-' I cut him off.

'That was just to scare you, now play nice with the other boys.' I grinned then walked off leaving him in a state.

I walked back in the Hall and I noticed the whole Slytherin Table staring at me. Don't get me wrong, I liked attention (I wasn't the most popular at Juniperro Serra) but this was kind of peeving. I felt like saying 'Take a picture why dontcha? It'll last longer' but I didn't and ignored the inquiring looks Paul (Who had now probably stopped chatting up some girl, and joined us), Harry, Ron and Hermione sent my way. 'Sooo, what do we have next?' I asked.

'Transfiguration' Harry groaned.

'That bad huh?' I asked.

'Just you wait and see' Hermione grinned evilly.

…

And so here I was dealing with an owly lady called Professor Trelawney while she was predicting Harry's death. I looked around thinking if anyone else thought this lady had been smoking dope before this lesson but, everyone else looked bored so I though that she might be making death wishes at least every week. What I hadn't noticed was Professor Owl peering down at me with wide eyes. 'What about you child, what do you see?' she whispered. I made a big show of rolling back my eyes, leaning my head back and waving my hands around the glass ball. 'I see, I see-' I began.

'Yes, Yes what do you see child?' breathed the owl.

'I see a very pissed off Suze, oh and the back of my eyelids.' I grinned coming back to normal. I was quite pleased to see the class double up in laughter and heard Paul say 'Same old Suze' though I can't say the professor was happy (understatement of the millennium!) but then the bell rang-ever heard of saved by the bell?- and I rushed out grinning. However, my smile didn't last long before I came to the face of a sour looking person. 'Who are you?' I asked.

'My name is Pansy Parkinson and-' I cut her off by laughing my arse off! I mean WHAT A NAME! 'Pansy? Your name is PANSY?! OH MY GOD!' by now I was crying from laughter.

'You might think my name is funny but what I'm about to do next isn't' she sneered while my laughter cleared up. Before I knew it she had fired a snake out of her wand which was now coming at me. My reaction was quite peculiar because before I knew what I was doing I bent down to the snake's level and was letting it snake up my arm around my neck, not minding the scaly skin. Pansy was horrified.

'You know what? I've never had a pet before. Thanks Flimsy' I sneered. 'Boo' I whispered and she was out of their before you could say here have some conditioner. I smirked and made my way to the castle grounds to Care Of Magical Creatures before I heard some familiar shouting. I came closer and saw everyone was standing in a circle surrounding two people. I pushed my way through and saw that it was Draco and Harry, wands out and aimed at each other. I was furious. 'Stop' I whispered and somehow they managed to hear it but everyone's gaze was not at my face but my shoulder. I stepped between them and said to Draco 'Have you forgotten what happened before?' I said my voice a deadly whisper and I felt my snake hiss at him. He had gone pale, paler then before and he was looking at my beloved snake. 'Oh this was a present from your girlfriend Flimsy, and I've become quite attached to Nevada. Now make like a tree and leave.' I said. 'ALL of you' I said louder. And the crowd dispersed. Suddenly, a giant of a man appeared from a tiny hut I didn't notice before. 'Alright everyone, yer ready?' he bellowed and the lesson continued.

Review PLEASE! There will be more of Jesse in the next chapeter.


	7. QUERIDA

DISCLAIMER TO MEG CABOT AND JK ROWLIN!

I was sitting in the common room with Harry, Ron had detention and Hermione had homework, God knows what happened to Paul. We hadn't talked properly for a long time and I've grown quite close to Harry, maybe closer than I'd been with mum err Helen. Harry and I were sitting, gazing at the fire and sipping hot chocolate. Mmm chocolate.

'Harry' I asked

'Yeah Suze?' he replied.

'Did you ever know this dude called, what was it? Oh yeah Cedric, boy do wizards have weird names!' I mused. I felt Harry stiffen, I figured he knew him.

'Why do you ask' he said.

'Because his ghost came to me and said he left something in this place called the room of requirement' I replied.

'Did he say what?'

'No, we were disturbed by Dra…gon' I trailed off. He narrowed his eyes at me and I had a sudden urge to go hide.

'Your lying' he said, his voice flat.

'No! Why would I do that?' I squeaked.

'You were going to say Draco weren't you?' he whispered and I decided to just tell the truth.

'Yes' I sighed.

'SUZE! Malfoy is dangerous! Why didn't you tell me? You can't go around picking fights, what if he hurt you? What was I going to do then? You should have called me!' He babbled. I raised my eyebrows. 'So it wasn't you and Draco that were pointing wands at each other before I came along' I sad incredulously.

'About that, why do you suddenly have a snake as a pet?' he said, eyebrows furrowed 'You aren't a parselmouth are you?'

'Alright let's agree to say no more, anyway how am I going to get into the room of requirement?' I replied.

'I? What do you mean I?! I'm coming with you!'

'No you're not.' We argued some more until he agreed that I could go by myself but he gave me this piece of parchment called the marauders map. Things just got a lot more interesting.

….

We were back in potions however we weren't making potions anymore but listening to Snape drone on and bore us to death. I got the feeling he didn't like Harry much, or Hermione and Ron for that matter. Heck, he didn't like anyone from Gryffindor but me. Interesting. When he finally went out of the room to get something or the other I turned to Paul sitting behind me, but to my displeasure he was sitting to the human grease ball.

'So Paul where do you keep disappearing off to? Hmm?' I inquired wiggling my eyebrows at him.

'That's fore me to know and you to find out Suzie' he smirked. My mood went from cheery to thunderous but this was Paul we're dealing with, when does he ever learn?

'Whatever you say Paulie-poo' I shot back with the use of Kelly's nickname for him and I was pleased to see this annoyed him but it was there for only a second before it disappeared. 'Why Suze? You jealous?' he replied I rolled my eyes at him but the grease on legs intervened 'Suze? Jealous? She'd be too busy with her pathetic friend to notice.' Paul and I narrowed our eyes at him. 'Say that again' I spat and noticed that the classes' eyes were on us. 'I said you'd be too busy with-' he sneered but didn't get far before I jumped off from my chair and punched him in the face resulting in him on the floor and the Gryffindor tables cheering. Suddenly, Snape came in and the cheering stopped. He narrowed his eyes at Malfoy and then looked at me, by now I was sitting in my chair looking innocent. I knew he knew what had happened but didn't let on.

'Draco get off the floor, you will not learn anything by gazing at shoes.' He sighed.

'But sir!' Draco started to protest.

'Silence.' Snape whispered in a deadly tone of voice and Draco looked astonished at being ignored. Suck up.

….

I was walking back to my dorm before Cedric materialized in front of me. 'Hello' he smiled. 'Hey' I said softly and there was an awkward silence after that.

'I came to tell you that the item I need is a…' he trailed off.

'Go on!' I urged since he looked quite uncomfortable.

'An egg' he finished. I just stared at him confused

'An egg.' I echoed.

'Yes a big golden egg, I want you to give it to my father Amos Diggory' he shifted awkwardly. I blinked. 'Oh sure, I'm on it' I smiled.

'O-Okay bye.' He smiled.

'Bye!' I smiled cheerfully and turned to go. I used the map Harry gave my to guide me to the fourth floor where the room of requirement is supposed to be (Harry told me it won't appear on the map but it becomes visible to the person who really needs it) I was avoiding the teachers but suddenly I bumped into a hard object. I looked up and saw De Silva peering down at me.

'What are you doing here?' he asked.

'None of your business' I sniffed, I was peeved because I was very tired and wanted to get this done ASAP so I can go to bed.

'Oh I think it is' he replied. I put my hands on his ignoring his silky, Spanish accent.

'Listen Amigo, I have a job to do and unless you move I cannot fulfil it.' I glared at him.

'Jesse' he smirked.

'What?' I said genuinely puzzled.

'My name is Jesse' he smiled.

'Oh what I nice name, now move your ass' I huffed. He pretended to think then moved in until we were nose to nose. 'No' he said simply.

'No! NO! What do you mean NO?' I spluttered getting frustrated.

'I mean what I said querida.' He said then blushed a bright red.

'DON'T call me STUFF in SPANISH!' I shrieked then in a fit of anger pushed a surprised Jesse against the wall and ran, my heels clicking loudly before I bumped into someone else. Oh JOY! I looked up and was getting ready to yell some more before I came to the face of none other than PROFESSOR DUMBLEDOR!

REVIEW PLEASE!


	8. fury

Soooo sorry didn't update earlier, had massive writers block! Forgive me?

DISCLAIMER TO MEG CABOT AND JK ROWLING!

Oh God why am I so unlucky? I mean, first it was Jesse and now it's upgraded to the Headmaster? You must really hate me for some unknown reason. So, back to the situation at hand, I was staring at Dumbledore with a very unattractive fishy expression.

'Well, Ms Potter? What are you doing out of bed so late, you must know the rules?' he asked peering down at me from his crooked nose.

'Oh me? Well it's actually quite a funny story' I giggled nervously, well it wasn't my fault I was being caught was it?! Anyway, why was he lurking like a lurker so late at night? Bloody hypocrite.

'Well I'm afraid you must be reported, since Professor McGonagall is busy you will have to see Professor Snape.' His eyes twinkled knowingly as if he knew my secret but I don't have a secret.

'But I wasn't doing anything wrong! I mean I was lost and couldn't find my back to my dorm, then I got worried and er frantic and was just… walking yeah walking until I should find my dorm but I don't know where it is that's why I was looking but I was trying to find it until you found me and accused me for NO REASON!' I babbled but got mighty annoyed when he looked amused.

'Ms Potter you tend to talk quite fast, don't you? I only caught the first two words! Now come along.' Professor Dumbledore turned and strode off very fast. In a way he reminds me of Father Dom. Caring, worrying Father Dom. I miss him. So I trudged along muttering under my breath and glaring at the back of Dumbledore's back. Soon after the door he opened a door and I peeked inside and saw lots of disgusting, slimy substances in jars, eyeballs, legs and lots of other things you would expect to find in a witch's cave. It was safe to say that I was trying to cover my face and ignore the enquiring look Snape sent my way. It WAS kind of creepy ya know!

'Very sorry to disturb you Serverus but I found Ms Potter wandering the halls very late and was hoping you could deal with her as I have some rather urgent business I must attend to.' Said the raspy voice of Professor Dumbledore.

'But of course Headmaster' said Snape and with a polite nod the Headmaster left the room leaving me with the bundle of joy that is Snape. I shuffled my feet and looked at the ground not sure what to do. I noticed that Snape was marking some papers before I disturbed him and there was a lot of red ink from what I could see.

'Well Ms Simon, what have you been doing?' hmm. He said Simon and not Potter wonder why. As I was thinking I felt something go through my mind and I knew it was Snape. I immediately put a powerful shield against it and narrowed my eyes at him furious.

SNAPE POV

I was searching through her mind before I felt an extremely strong barricade denying me entry. I looked at Susannah's face and saw that her narrowed, green eyes contained a blazing fury. It was, in those eyes that I saw my betrayal and was forced to look down, not being able to bear it any longer.

'How dare you?' she said her voice barely a whisper. I was surprised I must say, since no one has every spoken to me in such a way before. I was hurt.

'HOW DARE YOU!' she shouted her face was clouded with intense anger and her gaze burned a hole through me. All I could say at the moment was 'I see you know how to perform occlumency' without warning she struck a fist into one of my potions and seemed horrified later. She stared at her fist, then at the glass and her eyes welled up. She sunk down in one of the chairs and buried her head in her hands.

'I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Sorry' Susannah kept on murmuring and started to shake and suddenly she collapsed in a heap. I was in shock, I didn't know what to do before I scooped her up and ran to the Madame Pomfrey, speaking in an urgent voice.

…

'What has happened Severus?' Poppy asked.

'She collapsed but I don't know why!' I said hysterically.

'Well put her down on the bed quickly!' she rushed to the bed and started to grab medicines waving her wands around. Then, she started inspecting Susannah before she came to her cut and bleeding hand. I saw that there was a gooey red liquid that definitely wasn't blood covering Susannah's arm. It was then everything started to sink in. when Susannah punched the potion, it wasn't any old potion but a very old bottle of consciousness potion which gets stronger as it gets older. I explained this to Madame Pomfrey and she made a box of tissue and disinfectant appear and started to clean the wound. 'I shall need to keep her in for the night but we will need to inform Mr Potter or he will worry after all, he is the only real family she's got' Poppy sighed and it made feel even more guilty about causing this mess. I looked down at Susannah's pale, sleeping face and without another word walked back to my office.

HARRY POV

Hermione, Ron and I were eating our breakfast discussing homework before a prefect came up to us.

'Harry Potter you're sister is in the nursing unit and you must come at once.' He said, his face showing no sign of care but purely interest. My face visibly paled while Hermione gasped and Ron choked on his toast. Without thinking I grabbed my bag and hurtled to the nurse while Hermione and Ron followed. I had never been so worried. Suze was the only family I had left (The Durlsley's don't count) and I wasn't about to lose her when I finally got her, dementors wouldn't have slowed me down! We had all reached Madame Pomfrey and demanded to see Suze.

'Of course, this way' she said and led us to Suze's bed. I reached out for her hand and felt that it was stone cold. 'What's wrong with her?' I murmured loud enough for everyone to hear. 'She came into contact with a consciousness potion which led her to being asleep but no serious harm has been inflicted.' Madame Pomfrey explained. But this didn't make sense, why would Suze be near any dangerous potions at all?

'How did this happen?' I demanded and saw Madame Pomfrey hesitate.

'Tell me' I said anger blazing in my eyes.

'Well, Susannah was in Professor Snape's office and became angry so she attacked a glass tube containing the potion which then leaked through the scratches on her arm and went into her blood flow.' She sighed. It took a couple of minutes until I understood everything and felt another feeling take over. One of intense rage and fury.

'Oh my!' I heard Hermione murmured. I wasn't listening since the urge to kill Snape took over me.

'I'm going to kill him.' I muttered which was followed by a few protests. As I tried to get up I felt Suze's hand tighten its grip, then a murmur. I forgot about my threat as a wave of worry engulfed me.

'Harry?' she asked. I could just about make out her speech but only just.

'Yes Suze, I'm here, no need to worry.' Her eyes flickered open, looked around and then began to tear up.

'Shh, know need to cry! Everything's fine!' I smiled weakly but she took her hand out of mine and covered her face she began to sob. I saw that we were alone since everyone had left and there were no other patients around. I looked back at Suze and saw that she turned way from me with her back facing me. This girl is as stubborn as a mule honestly! Suze is really a nice girl but I wonder why she's so adamant. Is it from mum or dad I wonder… I go to the other side of the bed to see Suze sleeping totally oblivious to what just happened. Well, this is Suze Simon Potter we're talking about!

Review my lovelies!


	9. Chapter 9

DISCLAIMERS TO YOU KNOW WHO.

Susannah Pov.

I have been in quite a few hospitals in my time but this one took the biscuit. No, seriously. I had to swallow mouthfuls of god knows what and take various other freaky tests that I will never mention, this side of the grave. So Shh. Harry visited me often and brought me loads of treats and we talked, Harry how he was going to kill me if I ended up in hospital again (Though why he would kill me when he wants me alive, I do not know) and me moaning about having to go to school tomorrow, I mean I AM very sick and need bed rest and fine! I did not wants to see a certain Mr De Silva or a stupid, heinous man called Snape who might I say will end up a dead tuna if he says or so much as looks my way. Harry agrees.

So there I was walking to my lessons, hoping for them to drag along when I came face to face with… THE DEAD TUNA! Nah, I'm just kidding it was only my ol' pal Cedric.

'Cedric! My man! S'up homie' God these magic medicines are doing weird stuff to me.

He gave me a strange look before replying. 'Err, I'm fine Suze. Actually I was wondering how you were because I heard you were in Hospital'

'Don't worry about me; I'm as fit as a fiddle! You know I was pushed off the roof of my house one day and into a hole dug for a hot tub and only ended up with a headache.' I grinned like a maniac, though he seemed a little scared, wonder why.

'That's great Suze, anyhow I'm off. Bye' and with a sprinkle of blue he was gone. I trudged along to transfiguration and waited in line for the teacher to show up when I saw Paul.

'PAULIE' I shrieked causing a few people to stare at me in amusement, including a certain De Silva. I proceeded to give him an enormous bear hug and a gigantic kiss on the cheek followed by my scary clown face. 'Geez Suze what's brought this on?' he smirked.

'I am not to blame! It's the wizardly medicines, they tend to do something to sane people' I mused.

'Where is this sane person you speak of?' Paul smiled while I rolled my eyes.

'Whatever Paul' I scoffed.

'Oh what a snappy retort, must remember that one!' He smirked sarcastically.

'Ha bloody ha Paul, bag me a free ticket when you become a world famous comedian.' Honestly he's so annoying sometimes! I turned around just as professor McGonagall appeared.

'Come in, come in! Now as you will see on the board I have arranged a lesson of which you will be working in partners of whom you will be sitting by and working with for a the remaining term until Christmas. Now find your partner and take a seat.'

Oooh! This sounds interesting! I wonder if I'll be able to work with Hermione… I looked up on the board until my name came up. Hmm, Susannah Potter working with… I DON'T believe it Hector de bloody Silva. It doesn't take a genius to work out who 'Hector' is .I wonder if anyone will notice if I jump out the window to my squidgy death? Oh but what about Paul, Harry, Gina, CeeCee and Adam? They'll be gutted! Honestly I'm too nice for my own good. I must have had an appalled look on my face because Paul came up to me and said and I quote 'What's up with you? You look like something's crawled up you're butt and died due to insufficient gas.'

Oh what a charmer, no wonder he's such a hit with the ladeez. I sniffed indignantly and grudgingly went to find Jesse while muttering under my breath. I plonked my bag (Chanel one might I add) with a thud onto the table and perched my butt onto the chair ignoring Jesse's raised eyebrow. I wonder how he got that scar, note to self: ask after.

'Now we may begin. Today we will be turning a beaker into a cat however; this is an exceedingly difficult task and will need two people to participate so blah blah blah and blah.' I droned out and thought about lunch until I heard the scuffling of shoes and the scraping of chairs indicating we had been set to work.

I turned to Jesse and said 'Well get a move on! We DO need a beaker you know.' He looked amused. 'Why me?' he asked innocently. I ignored his Spanish undertone 'Chivalry is seeking recognition' I sure pulled that one out of my arse.

'What about sexism?' he retorted. I scowled at him and said in what I hope was a deadly whisper but only seemed to amuse Jesse 'Move it or lose it pal.' He flashed my one last grin and got up returning a minute later. 'What took you so long?' I sniffed though I knew the line was massive. He only ignored me and said 'Let's get to work. Well come on!' I got out of my comfy position on my chair and placed my wand on the beaker, as did Jesse 'Tansfig canimal' (A/N bear with me okay?) nothing happened. Then Jesse piped up 'I think we're doing something wrong Susannah.' He said eyebrows furrowed.

I sniffed 'Speak for yourself bud'

'But-' I cut him off.

'You do it then Mr Perfect.' I challenged him. He rolled his eyes, said the spell and the beaker spouted two eyes and a tail. I snickered when the tail popped up but bent over double with laughter when the eyes came up. c'mon! It wasn't my fault it looked quite comedic was it now? Perhaps it could join Paul, turning a solo into a duo. My laughter wasn't appreciated by a certain De Silva who huffed and said 'Fine. You try then.'

I put my hands on my hips with a serious look on my face 'Okay then Hector, move aside.' Whilst saying the last bit I moved him by hitting his hip with mine and saying he was shocked would be a serious understatement for which I smirked to myself. I tuned out the rest of the world and put my upmost concentration on the beaker 'Tansfig canimal' and amazingly it turned into a gorgeous white cat with black stripes and amazing yellow eyes kinda like the one in Catwoman ( the one with Halle Berry 2004?). Any who, I clapped my hands in delight and turned to Jesse who seemed to be in shock.

I looked around the class and saw Hermione pulling her hair out beside a confused Neville, Harry and Ron staring at their beaker grooming itself and a few more weird people with even weirder cases. I faced Jesse who was staring at me with a strange look and nodded my head once 'In your FACE!' I then poked out my tongue and sat back down in my chair and started filling my nails as if nothing had happened. After a few minutes of Jesse staring at my gorgeous face and me ignoring him the bell went and I saw that we (I'm not going to take ALL the credit since Jesse DID motivate me. Ish.) were the only ones who successfully transformed our beakers hell, not even Hermione managed it! I was gleeful! In high school I had never come top in anything and if I had done well it was all thanks to David or who I affectionately call Doc. Things are finally looking up for Suze.

A/N I am soooooooo sorry for not updating sooner! You must all hate me but I was very distracted keeping my writing career a secret but PLEEEEEEEEASE review!


End file.
